desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Thorn
'''Valentina Thorn' is one of the supporting characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A popular girl at school, Valentina is more feared than liked, for she is unapologetic about whatever evil she does, but ruthless regarding whatever evil is done to her. Her obnoxious and vengeful persona escalates to that of a psychopath as she comes up with the ultimate scheme to hurt Josh Miller, her greatest nemesis, who once made her feel humiliated. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Val had trust issues towards friends and especially towards boys, which could stem from witnessing her mother's devestation when her father left. ("One Fell Swoop") When she moved to Wiksteria High she became friends with Liz and Katie. ("Worthy of Belief") 'Season 1 Val mocked Liz when she expressed her feelings for Josh, saying that Josh was a player and didn't really care about her. Liz then saw Val and Josh making out later. ("Worthy of Belief") As Josh and Val prepared to have sex, to Val's horror, Josh failed to get an errection. Josh told her that it was because Val wasn't attractive enough and that he no longer wanted to see her. Val didn't buy this, saying she knew that Josh didn't really care about her and she wasn't like one of his suckers who belived he loved them, but their relationship was consistent. Josh told her to leave him alone however Val swore to uncover what he was hiding. ("Seeking the Door") Val continued to look around for Josh's secret, believing she got closer when she found out that the school 'player' was still a virgin. ("Papa Said") Val overheard Josh telling Liz his secret, that he was gay. This was much to the delight of Val, as she planned to ruin him. ("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Liz and Val are trapped in their classroom together. Nick attempts to rescue them but runs off. Luckily Josh then comes to save them. After he saves them both, Val agrees not to tell his secret. ("Burning Bridges") After the fire Liz came back to the group, however not to the like of Val. Val told everyone to choose between them, and they all chose Liz. Val left them, angrily. ("You Meddling Kids") Season 2' Val met Andrew at the local youth club, where he was immediately attracted to her beauty. They started talking, her telling him about her problem with Josh and Liz, and they suddenly realised how much in common they had. Andrew revealed he was Josh's brother, angry that their father had chosen Josh over him, Andrew also wanted revenge. They began plotting to steal Bob's, Andrew and Josh's dad, money and to leave Josh with nothing. ("When God's Back is Turned") Meanwhile Val went to get revenge on Liz by herself, stelaing Liz's medication. Liz attacked Val at the school, also hitting Joe, which showed the school that Liz was crazy, she went home in a state. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten")/("My Girlfriend, the Bitch" Val and Andrew's plan was going well, Andrew making his way into Josh's life to earn his trust. Andrew clearly cared about Val and wanted to make her happy, but Val only cared about the money, clearly using Andrew. ("Binding Affairs")/("The Search Party's Over") However Josh then spotted Andrew and Val together, he forced Andrew into revealing his plan as Bob overheard, their plan was then ruined. Val was furious but Andrew revealed two guns and stated they would still get the money - by taking a class at Wiksteria High hostage. ("When God's Back is Turned")/("It Just Never Ends") Val and Andrew took Josh and Joe's class hostage, demanding a helicopter and money from every student's parents in exchange for their survival. Their demands were being met however Val still wanted to kill Josh, Andrew told her they didn't need to kill anyone. Their hostage situation was interupted by a masacrew as Erwin forced hiself into the room and shot a bunch of students, including Andrew. Val escaped and began running down the hall, finding a briefcase of money on her way (left by Miss Harrison), however a dying Andrew crawled over to her, begging for help as he loved her. Val simply refused and stated she didn't love him, she left him to die but was found by Erwin. He chased her into the bathrooms where he killed her. ("One Fell Swoop") Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Josh's family Category:Season 4 Characters